shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20: Verdict
|volume = Volume 3 |kana = 宣告 |romaji = Senkoku |arc = Training Camp Arc |ep = 10 |chapprev = Sparkling Soul |chapnext = The Supreme Recette }} Verdict is the 20th chapter of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Plot Summary On his way to the bathroom, Sōma Yukihira bumps into Erina Nakiri. Sōma apologizes, fearing she might have broken her ankle. Erina doesn't want his help however, and stands up while thinking she let her guard down. Sōma believes Erina must be in a good mood, as he heard her humming, which Erina denies. Erina then calls the Training Camp a tedious event, but she wonders when Sōma will drop out. At that moment, Hisako Arato arrives, just having finished the Dinner Assignment. She is surprised to see Sōma, who tells her he pushed Erina down. This leads to a misunderstanding and Sōma leaving the scene. Erina then tells Hisako she doesn't want to play card games anymore, not wanting to compare herself with Sōma, who mentioned earlier he was going to play some games after finishing his bath. Sōma eventually arrives at the bathroom, believing himself to be the first one taking a bath. He however stumbles upon Gin Dōjima in the bathroom, who mentions taking a bath is daily routine. Sōma, although scared at first, starts a conversation with Gin, although disappointed that he wasn't the first one to arrive in the bathroom. Gin mentions that he plans his bath in a way that he'll be out before the students come in. He mentions that the year before, another student actually had caught up with him too, with Gin remembering their conversation. Sōma then realizes that Erina must have actually completed her assignment faster than him, as she was already on her way back from the bathroom. Gin mentions that he heard rumors about her, thinking that if things go like expected, she'll eventually become the academy's greatest masterpiece. Gin eventually warns Sōma, telling him the academy's bottom is very deep. Takumi Aldini then reaches the bathroom, having finished his assignment. He is surprised to see Sōma talking to Gin, whilst the latter realizes he stayed too long. As Gin takes his leave, he wishes Sōma the best of luck in the Training Camp. Takumi tries to find out what happened, which leads to Gin hearing Sōma's surname, thinking it sounds familiar. Sōma eventually finishes his bath, and joins the rest of the Polar Star Dorm members in Zenji Marui's room. They begin to play some card games, and some of them eventually fall asleep. Ryōko Sakaki starts a conversation with Megumi Tadokoro, finding it unusual she isn't sleepy yet. Megumi insists she got a bit more confidence that day, helping Sōma in class. Though she insists it's all thanks to Sōma, the latter insists she did great herself in preparing the ingredients. Ryōko argues that Megumi should be more confident in herself, with Megumi vowing to do her best in the Training Camp. The story then flashforwards to the second day of the Training Camp, where Megumi is expelled by Kojirō Shinomiya. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Training Camp Arc Category:Volume 3